


She loves the sea and her people

by sylviamorris



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Summary: Down-time chilling on the beach.Commissioned by jotoledo09 and bourbakiaxiom (tumblr) for Fandom Trumps Hate 2017





	She loves the sea and her people

Down-time chilling on the beach.


End file.
